1. Technical Field
This invention relates to ornamental devices and, more particularly, to a method of assembling such devices from elements contained in a kit, as well as the resulting device.
2. Discussion
A wide variety of holiday decorations and kits for making such decorations are generally known. A few examples of ornamental assemblies found in the patent literature include U.S. Pat. No. 2,325,191 to Mortimer and U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,862 to Allbert et al. The '862 patent generally relates to a method for assembling novel ornamental articles of relatively large size for decorative purposes and occasions, such as for use as Christmas or other holiday decorations in the home, office, restaurants, etc. or for use as reflective decorations in dance halls or similar places. The '191 patent relates to a device having a plurality of relatively small objects supported in a decorative manner such that light diffusion and reflection are utilized to enhance the attractive and decorative effect. Both of these prior approaches, however, appear to be unduly complex and costly. In addition, they do not lend themselves to being easily assembled, disassembled and stored in an efficient yet protective manner.